Parlay
by HeiLong
Summary: Nobody can actually do anything to make him or her worthy of love. It is a gift that cannot be earned. It can only be given. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at. [drabble]


A/N: Meh, don't be too harsh with your criticisms, ayt? Just wrote this in ENGLTRI (English 3) class (and don't give me that 'unrealistic' crap. Ninjas are humans too. They may be required to put the mission first before their feelings, but outside the job, they act human too.) while I'm actually supposed to be listening to my classmates give their speeches (they needed practice, too). 2 friends of mine, a couple I think, were seated next to me - then it hit me.

_For Adi. Kayo ba ni Alvin? If so, then this is for the both of you. God bless. You two inspired me to write this one._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, its characters, or the show.

* * *

**Parlay**

It was her quiet nature and soothing aura that attracted him to her. She was unassuming, usually in the background with her friends.

He loved her demure, modest grace. She had kind eyes too, and a silent, subdued voice, with a subtle hint of inner strength barely perceptible like iron wrapped in velvet and silk. It felt...cleansing to just be around her.

Though quiet, there was also that mischievous sparkle in her eyes, as if saying that there's a surprise waiting for anyone who gets to know her and sees through the shy-girl image.

Hell, he didn't even know why they were a couple. He was outgoing while she was introverted. His idea of a good time was running laps around the village while she would have preferred quieter, intellectual activities.

Her shy, serene smile had the power to instantly turn his well-muscled body into rubber. Her presence was healing, providing rest to his battered soul. He felt as if he could just spend the rest of his life with her. Then again, could he be half the man that she deserved? There were quite a few who had an eye for her, attracted to her delicate features. One backed off when he perceived them to be a couple. (May he find the right one for her in time, he thought.) Others were not so gracious. He had to use threats, intimidation, and even physical force to take care of competition.

It was hard to believe that she could actually hold her own in a fight quite well. He could never believe that she could stain her hands with blood. It just didn't make sense. Then again, they were shinobi. It was a basic job requirement. They were both Jounins, quite skilled ones at that. But it doesn't mean that he doesn't worry about her safety. It gnaws at his insides every time she goes out on a mission and he isn't there with her. There was even one time when she encountered a missing nin-no, the memory was too painful and vivid. Going into details would mean reliving the moments. It proved to be a traumatic experience for the both of them.

Oh, she killed him and won, but the medics had to work on her for hours. He gave lots of blood; that helped, they said. Well, she came out of her coma a day later. That was when he realized how fickle life is, and that finally did it. He took her out to dinner and asked her the question.

She said yes.

They tied the knot shortly afterward, the Godaime Hokage herself attending their wedding.

"Hey, Hon! Ready?" Her soft voice suddenly came from behind. He spun around to see her, excitement in her eyes. "You were spacing out again, weren't you? That can get you killed in battle, you know..." She pouted cutely. He grinned and kissed her for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they arrived for their honeymoon. "Hehe, yeah, I know." "Well, let's go then! What are you waiting for? New Year?" She exclaimed, vibrant life and excitement dancing in her eyes.

And with that, they went off towards the sunset laughing and hands entwined, like how their lives have been entangled, now impossible to separate, ready to start a new life together.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, no names. Seems like NarutoxHinata, but could be anyone, really. Your choice; don't sue.

Wish me luck in the midterms. If I do well, I'll upload another one - a multichap! (I've been working on it for weeks.)


End file.
